


House of the little white rabbit

by xyChaoticFox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Kink Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Sex workers, Sexual Content, Shyness, Smutty, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Chanyeol is a pet-sitter & goes to look after a friend's rabbit for the weekend.But what he finds inside the apartment is definitely not a rabbit.[Inspired by a very explicit Yaoi x.x]





	House of the little white rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Sensitive Pornograph
> 
> Please enjoy ^^
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any errors ❤️

 

x

 

  
He opens the closet to find a tied up human scowling up at him. He's small; curled into a ball with his hands tied behind his back and a nasty gag in his mouth. He's barely wearing any clothes save for the baggy t-shirt riding up his thighs.

"Oh, god! Let me help you."

He bends down to awkwardly fold his arms around the curled ball and pulls him up onto his feet and out of the closet. His slender fingers struggle with the binds and then shyly removed the mouth gag. He really hopes he didn't interrupt someones weird fetish or something.

"There, you okay now?"

The small male rubs his wrists, lifting his head to look up at Chanyeol, who took a hitched breath. He was unnaturally beautiful, almost like a goddess with inky black rimmed eyes and red shadows flicking up to give them a cat like appearance.

"You shouldn't have done that." he says.

"Y-you were tied up!"

"I know," his head tilted to the side, "that's what they wanted for you."

"What? Listen, I'm just here for the rabbit- I mean I'm just a petsitter. I don't-"

He chuckled, "How adorable, I might even enjoy today with you."

He stepped forward, hands curling into the front of Chanyeol's shirt seductively and the taller quickly tried to escape the grip. The small boy looked like a little devil; an alarmingly beautiful and tempting one.

"Please, I'm just here for the rabbit. Bacon. Where is he?"

This time he laughed sweetly, pulling away from Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun."

"What?"

"My name is Baekhyun, not Bacon. And I can assure you I am no rabbit. But- to put it plainly- you can always fuck me like one."

Chanyeol's mouth fell open at his utter lack of a filter and his crude word.

"I'm not- this is ridiculous!" he stuttered.

"If you don't do it, I'm going to get a beating." Baekhyun sighed irritability.

"Is someone forcing you?" he stepped forward.

"No, honey. One of your friends came to my boss looking for someone to give you a little spoiling to get you out of your shell. And guess who got the job? So, if we don't do this he's going to be very upset with me."

"Do..this?"

"Sex."

"You've got to be kidding me. I mean- they won't know." he tried desperately.

He could only think of Jongdae doing some crazy and unnecessary shit like this and he was going to kill him.

"Cameras, unfortunately."

Chanyeol didn't know what to do or where to look as the minx curled around him, his arms wrapping around Chanyeol's shoulders and his small hands twisting into Chanyeol's hair at the back of his neck.

"Baekhyun, I'm not-"

"Shh."

He was tugged down so Baekhyun could press their mouths together in a sweet kiss. Chanyeol was surprised, frozen for a moment before he half heartedly returned the kiss. His mouth felt like it was on fire- probably from this sin he was commiting with the little devil.

"Come on." Baekhyun whispered into his mouth.

When Chanyeol tried to pull away he was pushed backwards into the small living room. He honestly didn't think Baekhyun could have such strength with his small build but he couldn't be more wrong.

"You're going to have to cooperate, sweety." it was almost a snicker.

His back hit the couch with a loud thud and then Baekhyun was climbing onto him, straddling his thighs and pushing his shirt up. Chanyeol caught his wrists but it didn't stop him- he leaned in over Chanyeol's torso and captured his mouth again. He took Chanyeol's protestations as a chance to slide his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth.

Chanyeol shuddered, hands tugging on Baekhyun's wrists, not that it helped. Reluctantly he loosened his grip to allow Baekhyun to touch his face. Baekhyun was definitely skilled with his mouth, his tongue drawing patterns inside Chanyeol's mouth. It slithered in and out, tracing the edges of Chanyeol's mouth with a soft moan.

Chanyeol wasn't expecting the small sound to affect him like this. He wanted to shift his body but Baekhyun held him down, twisting his hips to draw a groan out of Chanyeol. Chanyeol quickly restrained his narrow hips, trying to ignore the way the shirt hiked up Baekhyun's thighs again.

"N-no."

"Shh. If it bothers you, you can pretend I'm someone else. A girl even."

Baekhyun sat up to run his hands down Chanyeol's body. His hips moved in small and slow circles as his fingers traced the strong lines of Chanyeol's abdomen. He was much prettier than any of Baekhyun's previous customers and for once someone actually turned him on. Baekhyun's fingers pressed into the dips between Chanyeol's hips, sliding down to run over his leather belt. Chanyeol watched tensely as Baekhyun undid his belt and pulled his pants open.

"You can think of someone else." Baekhyun reminded.

Chanyeol wasn't sure if there was any one else he wanted to think of now. Baekhyun wasn't a girl but he could easily match their beauty, not to mention how he made Chanyeol's underwear three times tighter than what it should be. He panicked when Baekhyun's fingers curled into the band of his underwear. Baekhyun almost fell backward with the speed that Chanyeol sat up but luckily he was caught.

"Are you refusing?" Baekhyun's voice was soft, like he was suddenly afraid.

Well, this was a big contract and he wasn't going to get away without a few broken bones if he didn't succeed.

Chanyeol swallowed, "No."

His long arms wrapped around Baekhyun, pulling him into his lap until Baekhyun's thighs hugged Chanyeol's hips. He swallowed another lump as he raised his hand to slide it into the snowy hair in Baekhyun's neck. He tugged him forward, guiding his head so he could kiss him. Baekhyun was absolutely delighted, returning the kiss eagerly. It was sloppy- a mess of teeth and lip biting. An absolutely delicious mess. Chanyeol groaned, his free hand grabbing onto Baekhyun's thigh to move him.

Baekhyun happily obliged, hips rocking back and fourth against the thick length beneath him which made him painfully hard. He tugged Chanyeol's shirt up, struggling to get it over the tall man's head. Fuck. Couldn't he just rip his damn clothes off.

"Wait."

Chanyeol pulled back, lifting his lips to shimmy his pants down. Baekhyun had to lift his too so they could actually come off but once they did, he couldn't be any more hard. Chanyeol's mouth attacked him again, sliding down his jaw and neck to bite at his skin. He swore he was going to be purple the next day but the blissful pain fueled Baekhyun's desire. Chanyeol's hands were pushing the shirt up Baekhyun's body to remove the layer preventing them skin on skin contact. Baekhyun moaned into the air, holding onto Chanyeol's biceps as he latched onto Baekhyun's nipple. He honestly didn't even realise they changed roles.

" _Please_." a breathless plea.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun down onto him, his erection sliding up Baekhyun's thigh and then his own leaking member. He almost doubled over at the delicious friction, clinging onto Chanyeol for dear life. Chanyeol thrust his hips upwards at an excruciatingly slow pace which made Baekhyun's veins want to explode.

" _Ahngh_!" Baekhyun almost came right there.

"Sorry." Chanyeol murmured quickly over his bruised nipple.

His large hand slipped between them to wrap around their lengths and slide them together. Baekhyun has never jerked off like this before but it was almost better than any intercourse or blowjob he's ever had. He cried out as Chanyeol slid his hand up and down, hips thrusting in sync with the motion. He let his head fall onto Chanyeol's shoulder, the latter beathing heavily into his ear.

"I probably shouldn't say this now- but this is my first time doing this with someone."

Baekhyun almost choked, biting into Chanyeol's shoulder as he squeezed them together.

"Could've f-fooled me-ngh." Baekhyun breathed out.

Chanyeol shuddered as he slammed their hips together and broke Baekhyun's walls, his orgams racking through them both and pushing Chanyeol over the edge. Baekhyun clung to him, body convulsion and he cried out over an over again into Chanyeol's shoulder.

" _Fuck_." Chanyeol hissed.  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes, listening to each other breathe in silence before Baekhyun tried to sit up and break the silence.

"You- you should go." Baekhyun said hoarsely.

"Only if you go with me."

 

x

 


End file.
